


breathe easy

by nevereverever



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Breathing, Caring Partner, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Praise, mostly comfort, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: Jake and Amy both experience anxiety... in very different ways. They've got learning to do, but no matter what, they're there for each other.





	breathe easy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is a hella old thing I wrote, but I think it's cute so whatever. There's a panic attack and a dissociation event, so if you don't want to read that, maybe don't read this. Stay safe loves! Hope you enjoy!

They got back to their apartment late. There had been a serial mugger that was surprisingly hard to track down. Their day had ended in a shootout with 4 hostages. The FBI sent a hostage negotiator, and when he pulled rank over Jake and made a bad decision they paid the price with a body count. 

It has been tense and terrible, no doubt about it. Jake hadn’t made a joke since they got back to the precinct, each one of them exhausted. The briefing was quiet, eerie. Everyone exchanged glances as they left. When they finally got home, Amy wasn’t surprised when he collapsed on their couch with a thump and didn’t move. 

She was surprised when she brought him mac and cheese (comfort food if there ever was one) and he didn’t touch it. He was straight faced and rigid, his head pillowed on his arm. He was always so good about telling her when he needed something, so she figured he needed space.  
She was surprised when she turned away from her crossword to see silent tears streaming down his face. It took her just a split second to see it, and less than a split second to kick herself for not noticing sooner.

“Jake?” She moved to sit next to him and took hold of his hand. He didn’t acknowledge her, and the tears didn’t stop. He looked cold, like he was frozen solid, drifting through space.

“Baby, I need you to come back to me,” she said, squeezing his hand, “You’re safe, but you need to come back down. I’m right here, I got you.” She squeezed his hands, then up his arms and back down, all the time keeping a running commentary.

I love you. You are safe. You did what you could. You’re amazing. You’re doing good. I love you I love you I love you.

Slowly, terrifyingly slowly, Jake came back to himself. First, he squeezed her hand, then he slumped over onto her shoulder, then his tears turned to sniffles.

“Hey,” he whispered after a while. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey,” she responded, quiet. There was a sadness in her voice that she didn’t mean to let show.

“Thanks, Ames,” She smiled a little and tenderly kissed the top of his head.

“No problem babe. I’m sorry I didn’t it notice sooner,” she said, her little smile dissipating. He sighed softly, and there was a pause as he put himself back together. They needed to talk about this, like real adult talk about this. But he was tired and upset, and adult talking could wait the night, right?

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice it sooner: title of your sex tape,” he said, poking her in the stomach.

“That one doesn’t even make sense!” She laughed loudly and captured his lips in a kiss. She could feel his smile, and she breathed an internal sigh of relief. Her boy was back. She tugged him into a hug and didn’t let go for a long while.

  

It was weird for Jake to get home after Amy. She’d left in a rush and hadn’t told him why. Cheesy as it was, he honestly had spent the rest of the day missing her. He was very excited for a slow night at home, but as soon as he walked into their apartment he noticed a few things

Jake considered himself a pretty good detective. He had the ability to sense something was wrong just by observing his surroundings. He used this skill all day long, so he could hardly turn it off when he got home. The smell of cigarette smoke, the cup off its coaster, the cool air, and most importantly the closed bedroom door. They never closed their bedroom door. All signs pointed in one direction: Amy was having a panic attack.

He tried to keep himself under control, walking slowly to their bedroom and cautiously opening the door. He was a loud energetic person, but that wasn’t what she needed. He had to be calm for her.

“Ames?” It was all he managed to get out before he caught a glimpse of her. She was sitting on their bed, shaking and sobbing. Her hair was disheveled, her suit crumpled, and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and her hands were gripping them so tightly her knuckles were white. Worst of all, she was breathing a mile a minute. He could hear it from across the room. 

In a second he was with her. He gathered her into his chest and breathed clearly.

“Shhh, hey. Ames, try a deep breath. I know it’s hard, but just try.” She nodded and took in a shaky breath before pushing it out too hard. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird. She sounded like she was hurting and it took everything in him not to find something to beat up for making her feel like this. 

“Good. Good job. Try to follow my breath, okay?” She nodded again and pressed her ear closer to his heart. As sad as it was, it was also very cute. Her breaths were still coming too fast but she was slowly relaxing into his arms.

“You’re doing so good babe.” He ran a hand up and down her back. The repetitive movement, breathing exercises, and continuous stream of praise flowing out of Jake’s mouth like a river calmed her down pretty quickly. 

“Feeling better?” he asked once her breaths stopped sounding forced. She nodded against his chest and closed her eyes

“Tired,” she said in the smallest voice he’d ever heard. He hummed in response, lowering both of them so they were lying on the pillows, safe and sound. 

“You can sleep now. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked that? Yay! Drop me a comment, it will make my day. <3


End file.
